In crowded or busy environments, it may be difficult for people to communicate with each other due to ambient noise or structural elements, such as walls. Two-way radios and other communication devices may enable communication in crowded or busy environments. However, two-way radios and other solutions do not give the listener any indication of where the speaker is located (e.g., in which direction the speaker is relative to the listener). Further, the use of two-way radios makes it difficult for more than one person to speak at a time, often meaning that additional channels are used to allow multiple conversations to happen at once.